A Single Bullet
by Kronos
Summary: What was Irvine when he had Edea in his sights?


Disclaimer - Square own all the characters and locations, fortunate for them! 

* * *

* * *

The brightly shining stars clearly illuminated the three SeeDs as they looked down over the immense celebrations that were covering the main road of Deling City. The carousel had lifted them to a perfect vantage point, and they had an excellent view of the festivities below. The huge parade to celebrate the arrival of the Sorceress Edea had attracted thousands. It was the perfect sniper position. 

Irvine took several deep breaths as his keen eyesight studied the scene below. The grand looking float the sorceress was located on was easy to pick out. A mixture of nerves and adrenaline were running through him as he looked over at his companions. 

Rinoa was sitting alone with her legs drawn up and her chin resting on her knees. She looked to be almost in shock. Not surprising really, Irvine thought. If they'd been a second later in getting to her, she might very well be dead. He wasn't sure if she was even aware of what was happening. She shouldn't be here. It wasn't her place. 

Squall had picked up the sniper rifle that had been left for them as planned. He looked deadly calm as usual. Nothing seemed to faze him. Irvine wondered if he even cared that they'd almost lost Rinoa just minutes earlier. If he did, he certainly wasn't showing it, the guy was all business. He held out the rifle. The weapon glinted in the moonlight. 

"It's all down to you now Kinneas." 

There was no warmth at all in his voice. Not that Irvine had expected any. He reached out both hands and took the gun slowly. It was cool to touch. 

"I know." 

He ran his hands slowly down the handle and stock, getting a feel for the weapon. It was one of the more powerful models, and one that he didn't have much experience with. Not that he was going to admit that. This was no time to show any nerves. He stood up and walked to the very edge of the rail, and settled down onto his knees, the gun propped up on the railing, giving him perfect support. He lowered his eye to the scope and blocked everything else out. 

Suddenly it was as if he was actually on the street. The powerful scope magnified his vision a hundred times, and he was able to see the facial expressions of the crowds. There were smiles all round, everyone was enjoying the moment. He moved the rifle around, focusing on the large leading float. 

Irvine spotted her straight away. She was easy to pick out, a striking young woman dressed in a black gown, sitting on what looked to be almost a throne. This was the first time he had seen her, and he almost didn't believe she could be the all-powerful Sorceress Edea. He scanned the area around her and spotted her bodyguard. Sefer or something, Squall had said his name was. They were the only people on board. He had no doubt he could make the shot, even from so far away. But he had to wait for the float to cross under the archway that marked the entrance to the palace. Then the others would drop the gates, halting the float and give him the open shot. 

"Target Acquired." 

He was surprised how strained his own voice sounded. His hands were clammy. He wiped them on his coat and tried to concentrate. A bead of sweat dripped down his cheek. 

"Easy Irvine. We've got plenty of time." Squalls voice seemed very far away. 

_This is what you've trained for. This is why they brought you here. You've practiced this hundreds of times, don't mess it up! This is where a new chapter in history begins._

The next thirty seconds seemed like an eternity. 

He heard the gasps from the ground and the loud clank as the gates suddenly slammed down, bringing the float to a grounding halt. Through the scope, he clearly saw Edea stand up in surprise and shout something. Quistis and the others had done their part. Now he had to act. He brought the crosshairs down to center on her chest. His finger slipped off the trigger guard. 

_This is it Irvine. You have to kill her; she's a Sorceress! Shoot now! This is your chance to prove you're not all talk!_

His finger rested on the trigger as he tried to keep the rifle steady. The voice in his head was screaming at him to fire. But this wasn't training anymore. He was about to take another life. She was a Sorceress, but she was still partly, at least, human. 

_Don't think! Shoot now! You only have one chance! You can save everyone with one bullet!_

He wiped the sweat out of his eyes and focused through the scope. His hands were trembling. The shot was clear. All he had to do was fire the gun… 

Irvine was aware of Squall shouting something at him, but it was like he was somewhere else. He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he realised he couldn't do it. He was afraid. 

_Don't be scared! It's easy, just pull the damn trigger! You've told them all how good you are, what will they think if you miss? What will Squall think if you tell him you can't do this? He doesn't think much of you already, mess this up and you'll be history! What will Selphie think when she finds out?_

He was afraid. Afraid of shooting and hitting the target, meaning he would have killed someone. Afraid of missing and being cast out of the group he had already come to like. The voice in his head was shouting at him, Squall was yelling at him. It felt like his head was going to explode. His hands tightened on the gun. His finger slowly pressed down on the trigger… 

"No" he cried, and slumped backwards, the gun in his arms. "I'm… sorry. I can't shoot." 

He could see the anger on Squall's face. "What are you talking about? You're a sniper! Shoot her now, before we run out of time!" 

"I told you I can't! If I could do it, I would but I can't! I'm not ready for this!" 

Amazingly, Squall's tone softened a little. "Look Irvine, we're here to accomplish a mission. We need your help. It doesn't matter where you shoot. Just think of it as the signal for us to attack. We have to eliminate her, it doesn't matter how!" 

_You heard him, only a signal! You can do it! Don't let them down completely!_

Irvine placed the gun back into position. "Just a signal… it's only a signal." His hands were steady. 

He sighted through the scope again. Guards were running everywhere, and confusion was starting to run through the crowd. He intentionally placed the crosshairs just over Edea's head. He couldn't shoot her, but it didn't matter if he missed now. His mind was clear and focused as he pulled the trigger firmly. 

The gunshot loudly rang in his ears and the butt of the gun jammed into his shoulder from the recoil. He kept his eye glued to the scope. He knew he had hit exactly where he was aiming. 

There was a flash, as a strange blue light seemed to surround Edea for a few seconds. Had she deflected his bullet? He couldn't tell, and he didn't really care. He had taken the shot. 

Irvine slowly sat down on the cold steel of the carousel, cradling the gun in his arms. He felt terrible. He had failed. 

"I'm sorry Squall. I've let you all down." 

Squall unsheathed his gunblade. As usual, Irvine couldn't read any expression on the SeeD leader's face. "Forget it Irvine. Now we have to finish what we came here to do. Let's go!" He leaped off the carousel and raced into the crowd. 

Squall hadn't blamed him. Perhaps there was still a chance to show them he could help. He had to try. 

Rinoa seemed to have recovered from her ordeal as well - he didn't know when that had happened - and she gave him a reassuring smile. 

"You did okay Irvine. We all make mistakes." 

Amazingly he found himself laughing. He stood up and tossed the rifle away. 

"You're right. But now I have to go fix mine." 

He ran after Squall. 


End file.
